cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
NBeebies
NBeebies is an American free-to-air TV channel for children owned and operated by NBC. It launched on September 26, 2002, 7 months after CBeebies and 8 months after ABeebies. history NBeebies was first planned by Children's NBC's Chris Camaraderie and Lucille Trotter in 1994, thinking that the presenters were the exact age range for Children's NBC (6-12) and that they could launch a preschool channel that was educating and entertaining while featuring Children's NBC shows such as David the Gnome and the Flintstones. Having no previous experience for television other than Food Pantry, let alone preschool television. Later in 1999, Amanda Bynes, Erik Per Sullivan, and Estuardo Alvizures took inspiration for a national preschool network by shows they watched when they were little, such as Sesame Street, the Electric Company, Pee-Wee's Playhouse, and Sid and Marty Krofft puppet shows such as H.R. Pufnstuf and the Banana Splits. In 2001 they independently produced a pilot with their own money from friends. Scottish TV producer Brian Jameson saw the pilot online and recommended it to Jeff Zucker, president of NBC entertainment. NBeebies launched on September 26th, 2002 with the first show to air being the New Woody Woodpecker Show. The NBeebies channel aired 24 hours a day until 2003, when a block called Bedtime Hour was introduced which moved NBeebies from 6am to 7pm. In 2006, a magazine called NBeebies Weekly was published. Since 2012, it has been renamed NBeebies Magazine. In 2007, NBeebies Radio was introduced, it was a radio station on the NBeebies website. The channel has had international rang ups in Taiwan, Latin, the United Kingdom, Mayalisa, and the Philippines. Presenters * Amanda Bynes (2002-2006) * Heavyn Jackson (2003-2006) * Erik Per Sullivan (2002-2013, 2018-present) * Gerard Mercer (2002) * Estuardo Alvizures (2002-2009) * Rachel Redd (2002-2009) * Bethany Owens (2006) * Darla Jacobs (2006-2007) * Oskar Jacobs (2006-2007) * Thomas Bonfire (2007-present) * Eli Bonfire (2007-present) * Evan Strong (2007-present) * Brayden Strong (2007-present) * Johann Johnson (2007-present) * Garrison Raine (2009-2015, 2018-present) * Hallee Fernley (2009-2017, 2018-present) * Chandler Rose Green (2011-2018) * Phoenix Lin Wright (2013-present) * Kaleigh Mercer (2012-2016) * Angel Gibbs (2014-present) * Maxston Seitz (2015-present) * Dodge T. Duck (2015-present) * David DeVillers (2017-2018) * Tahiti Tafua (2018) * Oucho T. Puppet (2018-present) * Evan Acevedo (2018-present) * Sierra Jarvis (2018-present) * Corey Fox (2018-present) * Rebecca Kealtey (2018-present) * Cerrie Burnell (2018-present) * Abbie Yeung (2018-present) * Allie Kendig (2018-present) * Maddie Furchester (2018-2019) * Sarah-Jane Honeywell (2019-present) International Presenters * Shuzhen Coe (Taiwanese; 2008-2017) * Siying Yee (Taiwanese; 2011-2017) * Tingwei Wong (Taiwanese; 2011-2017) * Adriani Flik (Latin; 2008-2017) * Kaleigh Mercer (UK; 2008-present) * Megan Winters (Mayalisa; 2008-present) * Erik Per Sullivan (Philippines; 2008-present) * Phoenix Linn Wright (Philippines; 2011-2013) * Maxston Seitz (Arabia; 2016-present) * Aldrich Wolfe (Arabia; 2016-present) * Nita Winters (Arabia; 2016-present) Idents The NBeebies Slimes would bounce gently to each other with the NBeebies logo at the center top of the screen. In the soundtrack, children call out the channel name. some 2009 idents featured Presenters bouncing the NBeebies logo: * Red Ident- Evan and Brayden Strong,Sierra Jarvis,Evan Acevedo,Angel Gibbs,Eli and Thomas Bonfire,and Hallee Fernley play Kickball with the NBeebies Logo * Blue Ident - Chandler Rose Green and Johann Johnson try to plant a flower, but the flower becomes the NBeebies logo * Green Ident - Garrison Raine, Hallee Fernley, Erik Per Sullivan, Johann Johnson, and Chandler Rose Green play soccer with the NBeebies logo * Orange Ident - Eli Bonfire and Evan Strong blow balloons of the NBeebies logo. NBeebies idents featured Slimes doing something for the stranded blocks: * Get Set Go (2003-2017, 2018-present) - the Slimes wake up and brush their teeth * Explorers (2003-2007) - a Slime uses binoculars * Discover + Do (2007-2017, 2018-present) - A Slime comes out of a flower and starts singing a rainbow * Discover + Do (2017-2018) - The Slimes paint pictures and jump in rainbow puddles. * Story Corner (2003-2007) - A Slime reads a book * Little Lunchies (2003-2007) - Some Slimes eat food * Lunch Time (2007-present) - The Slimes drink milk boxes * Big Fun Time (2007-2017, 2018-present) - A Slime rides a motorcycle * Big Fun Time (2017-2018) - the Slimes bounce the words ”Big”, “Fun”, and “Time” * Busy Bees (2003-2007) - the Slimes are bees with wings flying to their hive * Bedtime Hour (2003-present) - Three Slimes sleep on the Moon Similar to CNBC, Promos featured three colored bars and the NBeebies logo at the end. In 2009, a pink slime clock holding the time the show would be on was added, and there were details whenever the program would be new or not. Since its launch, The channel also includes a DOG (Determined Overlapped Growth) in the form of the pink and green NBeebies logo which rotates to reveal a symbol for the block: * Dance (2002-2005) - a Slime dances * Get Set Go (2003-present) - the Sun with a Slime face * Discover + Do/Lunch Time (2007-present) - a Slime looking at a rainbow * Explorers/Little Lunchies (2003-2007) - a Slime uses binoculars * Story Corner (2003-2007) - a Slime reads a book * Big Fun Time (2007-present) - a Slime winking * Busy Bees (2003-2007) - a Slime with Bee Wings * Bedtime Hour (2003-present) - Three Slimes sleeping on the Moon Christmas Idents * Christmas Tree (2002-2004) - a Slime turns into a Christmas Tree * Snowman (2002-2004) - the Slimes make a snowman * It’s Magical (2005) - a Flying Ornament * Christmas Star (2006-2009) - the Slimes find a Christmas Star * Christmas Tree (2010-2013, 201–present) - the Slimes decorate a Christmas Tree and put a Slime Star on top * Christmas Cracker (2010-2013, 2018-present) - the Slimes open a Christmas cracker and find a Slime inside * Snowflake (2014-2016) - A Snowflake Slime frosts the NBeebies logo with snow * Pop-Up Christmas (2017-2018) - Slimes celebrating Christmas inside a Pop-Up book Blocks In the US and UK, NBeebies features programming blocks throughout the day. In 2003, during the schedule change from 24 hours to 13 hours, some new blocks were added. The names were Get Set Go, Explorers, Story Corner, Little Lunchies, Busy Bees, and Bedtime Hour. In 2007, all blocks were dropped except Get Set Go and Bedtime Hour. From April to December 2004, there were five Afternoon segments. Each was given a core theme and aired from 1pm to 6pm, when the Bedtime Hour started: * Exploring Hour (Red Room) - Hosted by Rachel Redd and includes shows such as the New Woody Woodpecker Show, Earth to Luna, Bobby’s World, Zula Patrol, Earthworm Jim, and Garfield and Friends * Fix It Hour (Green Room) - Hosted by Erik Per Sullivan and includes shows such as Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, Ovide and the Gang, Problem Child, and My Bedbugs * Sing and dance Hour (Blue Room) - Hosted by Estuardo Alvizures and includes shows such as VisionVookies, Gabba Gabba, Barney & Friends, and Heathliff and the Callotic Cats * Make and Do Hour (Pink Room) - Hosted by Amanda Bynes and includes shows such as ZOOM, Balamory, BOUNCE, and Children’s Cooking Competition * Furry Friends Hour (Orange Room) - Hosted by Heavyn Jackson and includes shows such as the New Woody Woodpecker Show, Garfield and Friends, Earthworm Jim, VisionVookies, and My Bedbugs A Block called “NBeebies Needs You!” was added in June 2004, in which the audience sent in drawings of their favorite shows as a request for them to come up next via the NBeebies website. In 2005, a Block was added called Cow and Duck hosted by a titular Cartoon Cow (voiced by Estuardo Alvizure) and a Duck (voiced by Amanda Bynes) and on occasions a dog (voiced by Rachel Redd) who hosted an animated game show which featured real life viewer contestants. Since 2007, the NBeebies segments are: * Get Set Go - Airs In Morning from 6am to 9am. Retained in 2007 and given longer hours and features shows such as ZOOM, the New Woody Woodpecker Show, Earth to Luna, Heathcliff and the Calotthic Cats, Barney & Friends, Balamory, VeggieTales, Bobby’s World, Ovide and the Gang, Fireman Sam, LazyTown, Floogals, The Chica Show, and Zou * Discover + Do - Airs In Morning from 9am to 12pm. Aimed at Kids staying home from school or preschool and features shows that help viewers prepare for school such as Garfield and Friends, The New Woody Woodpecker Show, ZOOM, Gabba Gabba, BOUNCE, Raggs, Barney & Friends, Super Why, Play with Me Sesame, Noodle and Doodle, The Chica Show, The Wiggles, Floogals, and LazyTown. * Lunch Time - Airs in Noon from 12pm to 1pm with shows such as Children’s Cooking Competition * Big Fun Time - Airs In Afternoon from 1pm to 6pm. This block is Aimed at the higher end of its remit, airing shows for Kids returning from school or preschool such as Hong Kong Phooey, Balamory, Earthworm Jim, The Magic School Bus, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, LarryBoy Adventures, Shelldon, Turbo Dogs, Ruff Ruff, Tweet, and Dave, The Chica Show, and Noodle and Doodle * Bedtime Hour - Airs at Night from 6pm to 7pm as the final NBeebies block of the day. The original block of the network (and the only to air to this day), It uses calm shows that help kids get ready for bed such as Bobby’s World, Sitting Ducks, Young Hercules, My Bedbugs, Nina’s World, Astroblast, Poppy Cat, and Pajanimals. Storytelling is often told during the shows, the final show of the day is always the NBeebies Bedtime Story (see below), followed by a lullaby called “Time to say Goodnight”, before the channel signs off for the day. These blocks were scrapped in 2017, except Bedtime Hour, which remains. Each segment featured its own presenting team and set. Get Set Go was hosted by Erik Per Sullivan (Phoenix Linn Wright when he left in 2013) and Johann Johnson in the NBeebies Living Room, Discover + Do was hosted by Estuardo Alvizures and Rachel Redd (later Garrison Raine and Hallee Fernley when they left in 2009) in the living room, Lunch Time in the Kitchen, Big Fun Time in the Bathroom, and Bedtime Hour in the Bedroom. Since the Set move in 2011 this is no longer the case, except the Bedtime Hour still being hosted in the bedroom. Story time While the Lunch Time Story is read by the channel’s presenters, the final show of the day, Bedtime Story is always read by a guest storyteller including well known actors, musicians, and presenters including Bethenny Frankel, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Next, Janet Varney, Keke Palmer, Ore Oduba, Ozzy Osborne, Anna Faris, Big Bird, Bucky Lasek, Judah Friedlander, Tori Spelling, Tiffani Theissen, Bill Hader, and Snoop Dogg. Category:TV Channels Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019